littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ornithomimus
Ornithomimus is a genus of dinosaur from the late Cretaceous period. Ornithomimus appear to be flock animals whose chicks have fluffy feathers and (like many modern day birds) imprint on the first thing they see.1 Ornithomimus, like many other animals, found its fame in Prehistoric Park. Ornithomimus were highly social omnivores that lived in flocks of around 15 to 20. Despite the vast numbers of individuals in a flock, they would still flee from danger. Ornithomimus were swift and agile animals, capable of outrunning the fastest predators. When brooding, Ornithomimus females would break off from the rest of the flock to make a nest. Each Ornithomimus''would lay around ten eggs but the mother would sacrifice at least two eggs to feed predators. ''Ornithomimus chicks were covered in downy feathers which would molt by adulthood. (PP: Saving the Sabretooth) Despite their close resemblance to ostriches, Ornithomimus''behaved more like ducks. They preferred to live near lakes and ponds rather than forests or open plains. In fact, their mouths had the texture of sandpaper and were used more like sieves than beaks. (''PP: Dinobirds) Ornithomimus chicks would imprint on the first thing they see after hatching. They would even imprint on other species. (PP: Saving the Sabretooth) Nigel Marvenfound a lone Ornithomimus''in a bush. The ''Ornithomimus emerged and to Nigel's surprise, a whole flock of them raised their heads above the bushes. The flock fed on the vegetation until Nigel intentionally spooked them in order to get ahold of an individual. Nigel managed to catch a fleeing Ornithomimus and covered its head with a sock (a technique used on ostriches to calm them down). When the rest of the flock ran past Nigel, he let go of the individual he was holding. Days later, when Nigel was attempting to transfer a female Tyrannosaurus rex to Prehistoric Park, the flock reappeared and distracted the Tyrannosaurus. One individual was too slow and was eaten by the Tyrannosaurus. The rest of the flock however ran into the time portal which led to Prehistoric Park. Head keeper Bob Arthur was surprised at the amount of Ornithomimus coming through. Later, Bob moved the flock into a paddock. Bob was checking on the Ornith''Bob was having problems with the ''Ornithomimus flock as he was treating them like ostriches and was expecting them to eat the grass. The Ornithomimus however were not feeding. Bob later learnt that Ornithomimus were more like ducks and decided that he should move them into an enclosure with a pond so that they could find their own food. Bob managed to move the flock into their new enclosure but it took a while for them to calm down and find the pond. They later settled down and began feeding. When Nigel returned from a trip to the Cretaceous, Bob informed him about the Ornithomimus. Nigel realized that the symptoms that the Ornithomimus was giving out was similar to what happens when birds are broody. Head vet Suzanne McNabb later gave the Ornithomimus an ultrasound scan and discovered that the Ornithomimus was indeed broody. After Nigel returned from the Pleistocene, against all the odds, the sacrificial eggs hatched and were dubbed Ollie and Olivia. As Bob was the first thing they saw, they instinctively imprinted him. They followed Bob everywhere he went, even near Matilda's (the park' During the Mass Break-Out, a panicking Titanosaur destroyed the fence surrounding the Ornithomimus Pond, letting the Ornithomimus''run loose. Bob attempted to keep the ''Ornithomimus calm and move them along but was interrupted by Matilda the Tyrannosaurus. They were then chased by a spooked Elasmotherium. After the break-out was over and the park was rebuilt, the Ornithomimus was returned back to their enclosure